


A la prima

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, M/M, modern-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Ричард склоняется над столом, позируя ему почти безотчетно, по привычке. В этом нет удовольствия, как нет уже давно и глухого стыдливого раздражения





	A la prima

Акварелей в этом доме определенно больше, чем здравого смысла. 

Ричард склоняется над столом, позируя ему почти безотчетно, по привычке. В этом нет удовольствия, как нет уже давно и глухого стыдливого раздражения. Ричард затачивает для него карандаш, уже четвертый, сначала скоблит грифель иззубрившимся лезвием, потом прижимает к плотному листу бумаги грязным пальцем и начинает стачивать его вновь. Сложно найти баланс. 

Клонящееся к закату солнце пробивается через окно у него за плечом, окрашивает в нежный розовый шею у линии роста волос, подсвечивает ушную раковину, золотит пушистые ресницы.   
Рисовать в таком свете невозможно, но Рокэ торопливо рисует, прищуриваясь, схватывая невозможные гротескные тени, оттенки, вдруг обретающие резкость и глубину. 

В этом, именно в этом рисунке не будет ни капли выверенности, потому что в нем будет жизнь. 

Он рисует Ричарда больше трех лет. С того самого первого раза в парке — угольный набросок сожмурившегося от солнца мальчишки с надкушенным яблоком в руке. Выгоревшие его волосы невероятного русо-золотого цвета не запечатлелись на этом рисунке.   
Поэтому позже было слишком много акварелей.   
Которые, впрочем, тоже оказались бессильны выразить хоть что-нибудь. 

— Ты мог бы любить меня как-нибудь иначе, — предлагает ему однажды Ричард, притираясь к белоснежной подушке порозовевшей щекой, и потихоньку утаскивая из-под стопы сидящего Рокэ карандаш.   
Это не вопрос, а требование, от которого внутри все коротко и холодно переворачивается. 

— У вас есть дурная черта быть недовольным тем, что имеете, юноша. Я не могу любить тебя еще сильнее, — строго отвечает Рокэ. Ричард почти не шевелится, позволяя ему закончить набросок, только вздрагивают в злой усмешке уголки рта, и нервные пальцы крутят карандаш. 

Он злится настолько сильно и ощутимо, что Рокэ искренне удивлен — почему Ричард не бросается на него с этим самым карандашом. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — объявляет Ричард тоном нежной, томительной слабости, откидывая одеяло, и заваливаясь на спину. — Я ненавижу тебя, почему тебе вечно _настолько_ все равно?   
Один набросок сменяется другим, перевернуть страницу — доля секунды. На новом листе Ричард небрежно и зло ласкает себя, запрокинув голову, и его волосы, короткими неровными прядками разметавшиеся по подушке, можно рисовать часами. 

— Я люблю тебя, — всхлипывает он под конец, и обиженно отворачивается, не позволив себе даже насладиться последней судорогой удовольствия.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — растерянно признается Рокэ.   
Обращенная к нему спина остается каменно неподвижной, белой пустыней с удлиненными холмами острого хребта. 

Ричард склоняется над столом, а потом выпрямляется, неприязненно нахмурившись и сморщив нос.   
Капля крови срывается с пальцев, разбивается об лист восхитительно алым, словно последний всплеск заходящего солнца. 

— Достаточно, — объявляет Ричард. Рокэ не слушает его, успевая еще в новом ракурсе захватить контур мягких потрескавшийся губ, тень от ресниц. 

— Хватит, я серьезно, — злится Ричард. Он держит руку над стаканом воды, в котором одиноко болтается забытая кисть. Новая капля крови срывается в эту воду, закручиваясь десятком вихрящихся алых линий, но растворяется почти без следа. 

Рокэ откладывает блокнот, безуспешно ища в кармане чистый платок. Ричард разочарованно машет на него рукой и засовывает палец в рот, снова брезгливо морщась. 

— Завтра открытие выставки, — напоминает он, не вынимая изо рта пострадавший палец, бурчит обиженно и невнятно. 

— Разве я мог забыть. Хочешь прийти? — предлагает Рокэ, протягивая руку и отводя со лба его отросшую челку.   
— Ненавижу твои картины, — торжественно объявляет ему Ричард, пиная босой пяткой в колено, чтобы избавиться от непривычной ласки. 

Он ненавидит его картины, но каждый раз напоминает о выставках, встречах, забытых проектах, с успехом заменяя хорошего секретаря. Все это делается с привычной раздраженной небрежностью. 

— Так что же, время отправить вас в постель, юноша? — натянуто улыбается Рокэ.   
— Скорее вас, — передергивает плечами Ричард.   
Рокэ не спорит.   
Он оставляет блокноты на столе, зная, что так Ричарду будет проще их найти. 

Оба они просыпаются среди ночи. Один, чтобы встать у окна и долго сосредоточенно шелестеть бумагой. Другой — чтобы лежать в этой напоенной звуками тишине.   
Ричард всегда выбирает только один из набросков, чтоб уничтожить с мстительным удовольствием. А Рокэ до сих пор не решается спросить — самый лучший или самый неудачный?   
Потом Ричард падает в кровать, забирая у него одеяло и больно боднув под ребра встрепанной макушкой. 

За завтраком Ричард протягивает ему веселую кофейную кружку с таким взглядом, словно предлагает стилет приговоренному к смерти.   
— Образ отравителя вам не к лицу, — правильно оценивает Рокэ. Сахар почти скрипит на зубах, кофейная горечь совсем не чувствуется за его сиропной сладостью. Ричард улыбается с тихим умиротворением и, отвернувшись, неторопливо готовит себе яичницу.   
Рокэ допивает кофе, хотя для этого и требуется изрядное усилие. 

В этой, залитой светом галерее, как и в десятках других, нет Ричарда.   
Ни живого, ни запечатленного на бумаге. Никаких пушистых ресниц, солнечных бликов на щеках, широкой незагорелой спины, нервных пальцев, облепленных пластырем. 

— Ты опять толком ничего не рисуешь, чем ты вообще занят? — выговаривает Марсель, отвернувшись в противоположную сторону и обворожительно улыбаясь стайке молодых девушек. — Я могу тебя успешно продавать, но для этого мне нужно, чтобы было, что продавать, Рокэ.   
— Вдохновение, знаешь ли, — пожимает плечами Рокэ, — его нельзя заказать, как пиццу.   
Марсель смеется, окидывая его слишком серьезным и слишком понимающим взглядом.   
— Три года, Рокэ, дай мне хоть что-нибудь, и я снова буду терпелив, — предупреждает Марсель. И тут же уходит, не дожидаясь ответа, не обиженный, но очевидно исчерпавший темы для разговора. 

«Три года», — думает Рокэ.   
В чужих устах это звучит еще более чудовищно, словно обвинение в преступлении, выкрикнутое прилюдно. 

Надкушенное яблоко, золотое изнутри. Русые волосы, в которых так легко путаются пальцы. Грязные босые ступни, и шорты до колена, открывающие нежный светлый пушок на голени. 

Ричард, со злостью сказавший однажды, что академия научила его только правильно точить карандаши для некоторых анонимных гениев.   
Ричард, задумчиво размазывающий акварель по листу мокрыми пальцами, позабыв про кисти.   
Ричард до злого румянца спорящий в мастерской о качестве дерева, и не позволяющий заказать раму, пока ему не расскажут все мельчайшие подробности. 

Можно ли вообще любить так и не казаться себе преступником? 

Акварелей в этом доме определенно меньше, чем нужно.   
Потому что даже они бессильны выразить эту боль. Даже они.


End file.
